medievalhogwartsroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Adult Sorting:Rosamund Gaunt
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror :B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset :B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons :C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm :D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? :A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? :A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats :D. Poets ---- 8. Give a '''detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. The Gaunt family, well known for being direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin, have had a long history of having children with their cousins. This was in hopes of keeping their bloodline pure and retaining their ancestor's powers, particularly parseltongue. By the time Rosamund was born, this was no different, though her parents were second cousins once removed. Not much better in Rosamund's opinion. She was the youngest of five and was often forgotten and neglected. However, she wasn't neglected in the way that she was starved. No, the Gaunt's in 1692 were a powerful and respected family, though by 1926, their fortune, even influence, had deteriorated. If Rosamund was any good at divination and knew this would happen, she'd laugh and say the family deserved it. However, growing up, Rosamund was surrounded by nannies and tutors but she rarely saw her own parents. Still she was raised on the basis of blood supremacy. Not that she really listened to it. Even as a child, she was confused by the family's policy. By the time she was seven, she'd already snuck into the nearest village through stealing one of the horses and befriended muggles close to her age. Though, admittedly, she wasn't too exposed to her families history and beliefs before she was caught by one of her brothers out on an errand. Dragged back by him, she was lectured and grounded for months by her parents. Lectured how she could not drag herself down to their levels, how the Gaunt's were better than them. Being seven, she accepted it at face value, though more so for the reasons that she didn't want to be locked in her room for the next two centuries. Still, she stopped mingling with the muggles and kept to her family and those that her parents approved of. However, she found herself wandering into the country around her. Exploring the forests and lakes. Of course, they were only at their country house during the summer and Christmas, the rest of the year, she spent exploring magical London. With a guardian, of course. It wasn't as if anyone trusted Rosamund to be by herself after the muggle incident. When she was eight, she had her first magical incident. She made her mother's jewellery float after being caught going through them by one of the servants. It was during one of her many expeditions into the forest lying next to her parent's country mansion did she find out she could speak to snakes. Being a Gaunt, she knew what was happening. Her eldest brother and father had the same ability. Walking near a river, she accidentally stepped on a snake and it took a brief moment of begging it to leave her alone, as it was on the verge of pouncing on her, that she realised the snake was doing as she said and another moment to realise she was speaking to it. She told her parents after a month or so and they were overjoyed and for the next three years, she got the attention that she was never privilege too. She found it confining as she was no longer able to sneak out of the house without someone catching her. She hated her classes and, unless the class was outside, found them dull and boring. Three years later, she was sent to Hogwarts. Naturally, everyone expected her to be a Slytherin. Even outsiders believed her to be. When she was called up to the sorting hat, Rosamund could hear people whispering Slytherin. When she looked over to the Slytherin table, she could see some people already shuffling down to give her somewhere to sit. She didn't look for any of her brother's. She knew they were somewhere there but they'd just make her even more nervous than she was. She had a fear, since she was a child, that she wouldn't be sorted into that house. She knew how her family would react and she knew herself well enough that she found herself unable to relate to the house's principles. She was right. It took a brief moment of deliberation for her to be assigned to Hufflepuff. There was a moment of silence when that happened. A Gaunt being placed into another house, much less Hufflepuff? Unheard of. The favouritism given to Rosamund by her parents shrivelled up when they got the news and Rosamund feared that she'd be disowned, kicked out onto the streets. However, they simply ignored her. It didn't take long for Rosamund to decide, however, that she fit right in to the house, feeling at home. She quickly made friends and by fourth year, people were telling her they practically forgot she was Slytherin royalty. She was a good student and good at magic. She found herself shaking off her families influence, even making it a point to befriend those her family deemed worthless. Maybe she was slightly petty. However, in fifth grade, she started dating one of them. A Ravenclaw named Richard. Muggle born of course. By eighteen, they were married. Rosamund wanted a quick way out of her family and Richard was the perfect solution. Though she never told Richard this, her family had begun arranging Rosamund into a wedding with a cousin of hers. The cousin wasn't so bad, she quite liked him but she wasn't going to marry him, so she eloped with Richard. He was rich with his father being a Duke. Rosamund didn't sacrifice much through marrying him, not that she particularly cared about wealth and fortune. Their marriage didn't last long. It was happy, blissful even, and by the time she was twenty, she was pregnant. For the first six months, she was safe, protected. Until her husband died. She was told it was an accident, tripped down the stairs, but it didn't take long for her to realise one of her brother's was in the area. Though she had no evidence, she suspected him to be the cause. Though she was determined to have the child, even if she were to raise them by herself, the child was a still birth. Killed by stress, she believes. She buried the child, a boy, beside his father and hasn't visited either of them since. She still had a fortune, with Richard's parents passing away out of grief a week or two after her had died, and had left their funds to Rosamund, under the belief she'd use it to help raise their grandchild. Not knowing what else to do and didn't want to sit around moping about her life, she decided to return to Hogwarts, becoming a teacher for Defence against the Dark Arts and soon became head of Hufflepuff. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Rosamund is the opposite of what one would expect a Gaunt. Not cruel or ambitious, Rosamund is quite caring and empathetic to the world around her, preferring to live a happy life and making other people happy than living a successful one. However, that doesn't mean she is a pushover. Quite the opposite with Rosamund being quite firm in her beliefs and can be incredibly stubborn. If under the belief a person is hurt or needs help, she won't stop until that person is okay. Headstrong and independent, she has little time for being bossed around by anyone and would prefer to make her own decisions than follow anyone else's. Though that's not to say she won't follow people's orders, she just has to agree with it or trust them enough to do so. She's the motherly type, going out of her way to help and protect the people around her, but she has her limits. Her loyalty has boundaries and it is difficult to return if you break her trust in you. She's patient. Which can be a good and a bad thing. Good in that Rosamund won't rush anyone and can sit through anything without becoming frustrated. Bad in that she is a firm believer in the concept of karma and is willing to wait years before exacting her revenge. Proper, she has allowed herself to keep the etiquette that her family instilled in her and rarely lets her mannerisms slip away. Even when her temper is ignited, she often prefers to keep her cool and use wit and dry humour against whatever is occurring. She's a lover of tea, though, and is often found drinking a cup of it whenever she's sitting down and always keeps a set on her. Furthermore, she has little patience for blood purity and other sort of prejudice and is incredibly open minded, preferring to judge people on their character rather than anything else. She's resilient, though, and there aren't many situations that can drag Rosamund down and has the mindset that she should be able to move through things in order to live the fullest of lives that she can have. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! FC: Caitroina Balfe 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. Parsel tongue 12. What profession does your character have/do you intend for them to have? She's a professor at Hogwarts. Teaching Defence against the Dark arts and is the Head of Hufflepuff 13. What is their marital/familial status? Single 14. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. This is my first 15. What time zone are you? like gmt +10 last time i checked Sonofapollo Owl Me 23:38, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Category:Adult Sorted